IBC remains as the number 3 network
October 8, 2014 The years 2013 and 2014 has been tough for IBC 13. Let me tell you what happened to the network that changed the way we watch television since 1975. And now, new chairman Jose Avellana announced that its not sell the network due to the privatization efforts of the network. IBC-13 currently ranked to the number 3 slot for Filipino viewers as well considered to be the third top television network overall. IBC went on to produces new shows but even if they are good. They began to buy airtime to interested parties like the PBA and NBA as well as Home Shopping Network advertisers. Disney also bought airtime to air their shows as well. Since 1996, IBC-13 remains as the traditional No.3 station in terms of ratings than ABS-CBN and GMA. In 70's and 80's as an original shows are Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Tarzan, Barrio Balimbing, See-True, Sic O'Clock News, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Maricel Live!, Hapi House, Ora Engkantada and Loveliness, as well as Japanese series like Bioman, Turboranger, Jiban and Maskman, animes like Ghost Fighter, Super Boink and Battle Ball, and showing the full-length local Tagalog movies such as Tagalog Box Office Hits, Piling-Piling Pelikula (PPP) and IBCinema for their own shows. The network also dominated in the Philippine radio industry are DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 89 DMZ and Kapinoy FM 107.9 became popular among listeners. It seems that IBC-13 will quickly gained of its primetime block with Viva Entertainment, used to be is its nationwide reach following the statement by Presidential Secretary Sonny Coloma that the network will be privatized the buyers and values ratings before the end of President Benigno Aquino's term. In the following months, thanks to the new programs on Channel 13 intend to compete with the country’s established networks, It started with the TV specials like Homecoming Kapinoy and other youth-oriented shot presentation. When it was first came to Philippine television during the martial law era, IBC was the number one television station in the Philippines because of its original programming and movie blocks. In 1986, it seems that Channel 13 began to slowly lose its luster after the EDSA People Power Revolution. Now, IBC-13 wil be a full-pledged television station considering that more Filipino viewers are beginning to enjoy watching your favorite Kapinoy shows like The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar,'' PBA'' and NBA games, including the expectation of bringing Japanese live action series back on Channel 13. In its place is the the trend-setting fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess, the hit action-packed superserye Voltron Man, the teleserye Only Me and You, Kailangan Kita, the sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, drama anthology Love Notes, the gag show T.O.D.A.S., a musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani, the imports of Mexican telenovelas and Asian drama from Korea and Taiwan thru TreseBella for making new hits and showing with Viva Tagalog movies from Viva Films. Meanwhile, as IBC-13 has decided to rival its long-running Filipino news program Express Balita at 6:30 p.m. time slot, compared to TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) and 24 Oras (GMA). By that time, IBC-13 recently started with more newscast in Filipino language, to compete against the big two networks ABS-CBN and GMA, had all their line-up of Filipino newscasts in vernacular. The network's flagship news programs Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?! (morning show), RadyoBisyon (morning per teleradyo), Express Balita (early evening/primetime), News Team 13 (late evening), IBC NewsBreak (hourly news breaks) and Express Balita Weekend (weekend edition). Aside from the disappointment, I also found out that since the day ATC @ IBC suddenly appeared from our tubes, IBC 13 has the inability to completely implement the new television ratings system that the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB) mandated back in 2011. Many Filipino viewers would prefer watching programs on the big three of the Philippine television industry, namely ABS-CBN, GMA, and TV5. IBC-13 and RPN-9 recently becoming the top spot for gaining viewers to watch once again. Although IBC-13 remained dominant and sustained its reign of dominance. We'll just happens next for the number one television station in the Philippines during the late 1970s and 1980s, as digital television is coming this way. IBC made showed its new iconic slogan: Isang Bawat Channel, allowing Channel 13's reign of dominance to reach its 37th year in 2014 IBC chairman Jose Avellana said to be a "game changer" in the local broadcasting industry, which is dominated by the two established broadcasting firms ABS-CBN and GMA 7 , which corner bulk of the TV ad spend at P46.12 billion last year - and further crowded by TV5. The entire nation was blown away—IBC is the number 3 in the ratings. The top 30 shows are also from Channel 13 in the survey of Kantar Media/TNS Philippines—among them were Express Balita, The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, PBA, among many others. In 2014, IBC-13 celebrated its 54th anniversary of Philippine TV, still the dominant leader in Philippine TV, while introducing more hits like the phenomenal and hottest feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess and the phenomenal feel-good action superserye for superhero Voltron Man.